Silence Continued
by TracyT
Summary: I hadn't planned on doing a sequel to Silence, but after getting some requests, here it is!
1. Chapter 1

Will had stood watching the snow fall for some time before turning and making his way back to the Sanctuary. Helen obviously didn't want him following her, didn't want him, period.

He lay awake most of the night listening for the sound of the front door, but never heard the hollow boom that would herald Helen's return. He dozed just before dawn and rose in a dark mood.

He put on his glasses as he usually did first thing in the morning. The contacts would wait until he got out of the shower. He _s_cuffled down to the dining room in his bathrobe and slippers, something he rarely did. Helen, Ashley and Henry were already seated and half way through breakfast, not to mention being fully dressed.

"Whoa, look what the cat dragged in." Henry's way of announcing Will's arrival.

"Good Morning, Will," Helen smiled calmly at him. At least she didn't call him Dr. Zimmerman.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ashley smirked over her cup. "Bad night?"

Will and Helen made quick eye contact as he shuffled over to the buffet. "Something like that." Helen, he noticed, was looking radiant this morning. That made his mood all the darker.

He lifted the lid on the silver carafe sitting amongst the breakfast offerings. "No coffee?" He muttered sourly.

"No, sorry," Helen answered. "Only tea this morning. It's First Wednesday."

Will grunted. First Wednesday of the month. Cleaning day. That meant all the restricted areas were on lock-down for the enormous cleaning crew that descended on them once a month. The Sanctuary was a big place and it needed an army of people to maintain it. The rest of the month everyone pitched in to keep the place maintained. The Big Guy always had the day off and made himself scarce on First Wednesdays, so Helen and Ashley were in charge of breakfast. Tea fanatics, both of them.

He pushed his way through the swinging door into the kitchen and went about making some coffee. At least there was a decent coffee maker—and coffee-- to be had, despite the preference for tea around here.

As the coffee brewed he leaned against the counter, cup in hand and thought that he needed to talk to Helen again. He needed to try and convince her that she was playing with fire by letting Druitt back into her life.

Just as he poured himself a cup, a blue mug with a yellow happy face appeared around him. A mug being held by a scaly hand and arm.

"Oh bless you, man. You made coffee. I can't survive on that tea stuff." Will turned his head and came face to face with Steve.

"Hey, help yourself." Will moved out of the way so Steve could fill his mug. "Sugar's in the cupboard over the stove, and milk's in the 'fridge."

"No sweetener? Gotta watch the weight, you know." Steve patted his belly in illustration.

Will withheld a snort. "Next to the sugar. Hey, shouldn't you be downstairs? Cleaning crew's due any minute."

Steve glanced at the clock. "D'oh. First Wednesday. On my way." He held up the mug in salute. "Thanks, dude." He quickly disappeared down the back stairs.

After adding milk and sugar to his cup, Will decided to take the back stairs up to his room. He wasn't feeling very sociable this morning.

*****

In the days that followed, he focused on the business at hand. They had their meetings and he did his research, but tried to keep a distance from the rest of the group, Helen especially. He'd catch her watching him occasionally, as if she were trying to assess his mood, but they hadn't spoken about anything on a personal level for a while and it was actually a relief.

He hadn't spoken with her yet, and found himself reluctant to do so—for the time being.

He didn't know if she went out at night to meet Druitt. He didn't want to know, but he suspected she did.

Then came the call from Danny's wife. Helen was convinced the man named Charlie they'd found in the fight club was her father, and he, Will, was consumed with trying to find Danny.

He went to meet the mechanic without the others and was grabbed. When they'd cut the notch in the back of his neck and let the scarab burrow into the wound, the pain was unimaginable. He could hear himself screaming as if it were someone else and then—nothing.

When he awoke in the cell with Danny he could tell he was changing. He tried to fight it but it was stronger than he was. He remembered tearing his shirt to accommodate his new physique.

Danny said he'd feel like a god and he was right. He felt better than he had in his entire life. He felt strong, powerful and he wanted to crush and destroy and kill. When they let him in the ring nothing felt better than taking down his opponents at the urging of the crowd. Nothing felt better than smashing his fists into the others over and over again. He wanted to smash everything and everyone in sight.

Then Henry had appeared in front of him, telling him this was not him, this wasn't what he was about, and part of him remembered. Part of him told him what Henry was saying was right.

"Henry." He growled. "Help me." He could vaguely see Ashley holding the crowd off with her guns, and Helen standing off to the side watching him.

Henry led him from the ring, and Helen and Ashley brought Danny.

All of Will's senses were in overdrive and despite his resolve, the beast still had control of him, so when Helen passed near him, he could smell her, could almost taste her.

"Helen," Before anyone could stop him he crowded her up against the wall. "Helen." The rage inside him made him possessive. He wanted to take her, mark her as his and destroy anyone who tried to stop him. He pounded the wall on either side of her head, causing her to flinch. "Mine." He pressed his face to her neck to breath in her scent. "Mine." He growled.

Helen put a hand on his massive chest. "Will, fight this. You know this isn't you." He could see she was slightly alarmed and he reveled in it, fed off of it.

Vaguely aware of Ashley and Henry shouting his name and trying to pry him away, he moved his face into Helen's so closely that he was nearly nose to nose with her. "Maybe it is. Maybe this is me." He grabbed a handful of her hair, then he felt a stinging in his shoulder, then another below that. He had just enough time to turn his head to see the Big Guy holding a tranq gun, then everything went black.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke in the lower level of the Sanctuary. Danny was asleep in a bed nearby, and he was looking more like himself. Not completely recovered but close.

He lifted up the sheet to find he was not muscle-bound as he had been the last time he looked. That was a relief. He still felt some of the emotion he'd felt in the ring, but it was much more muted than before.

He heard footsteps and Helen appeared wearing a white lab coat. "Ah, Will, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"You mean am I Dr. Zimmerman or Mr. Hyde, right? Happy to report I'm back to being a 98 pound weakling"

Helen smiled but it was a sad one. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, Will."

"I looked like the Incredible Hulk without the green. Did you get that thing out of me?"

"Yes, but you may feel some of the effects for a few days, I'm afraid."

He was already feeling them, but he didn't tell her. He turned his head. "How's Danny?"

"He's in about the same condition you are. He needs to stay here a couple more days and then I'll release him to his family."

"Speaking of family, how's your father doing?"

Helen suddenly became very interested in something on the floor. "He's gone. It's a long story. I'll fill you in on the details at a later time."

Will reached out and took Helen's hand. "I'm sorry you lost him again."

She gave him a watery smile, and patted his hand before withdrawing hers. As she rose to leave he put a hand on her arm. "Hey, I, uh, I'm sorry for scaring you back there. I wasn't exactly in control of myself." The thought that he could have frightened her the same way Druitt had made him feel sick.

Helen gave him a gentle, understanding look. "I know you'd never hurt me, Will. Get some sleep, all right?"

*****

In the days that followed he experienced the symptoms of his change to varying degrees. He couldn't get the door open in one of the rooms, and to his chagrin, ended up ripping the door knob, and a good chunk of the surrounding wood competely off. One morning he couldn't find his glasses on the bedside table and ended up smashing his fists down on it.

Helen was not amused. "Will," she said sternly, standing over the kindling that was once his nightstand, "I understand you are still coming down from your change, but you have got to stop destroying the furniture or I'll have to restrict you to the lower level."

Will hung his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. I'm trying to keep it under control but it sneaks up on me before I know it."

****

Then two days later came the coup de grace. He and Helen were in her office looking over some documents that Wexford had supplied them--something to do with the kabal--when he noticed a purpling bruise on the inside of her wrist. He took her arm in his hand and said, "What's this?" Knowing all too well what it was.

She pulled her arm away and tried to pull the sleeve of her sweater over it. She glanced up at him briefly, revealing another bruise on her neck. "It's nothing, let's continue."

Frowning he put his fingers to that mark. "And this?" She flinched away from him and pulled her hair over it. "Will, leave it, all right?"

Will felt his blood pressure rise. "He did this, didn't he? Druitt? I was right, he's changing back, isn't he?"

Helen's mouth tightened. "Will, keep your voice down. Yes, John's fighting it, but the effects of Tesla's device seem to be fading. I'm trying to help him."

"Helen, this is crazy. He could kill you."

She shook her head in denial. "He won't kill me."

"How do you know that? He's hurt you already." He grabbed her wrist. "Look at this."

"And now you're hurting me, Will." She tried to pull away.

Horrified, he let her go. "Helen, God, I'm so sorry." She nodded her acknowledgement of his words as he put his hands on top of his head and turned a circle trying to get himself under control. He took a deep breath, but he could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"I won't let him hurt you, Helen." He could hear the change in his voice, echoes of the beast inside him, and Helen could, too, judging by the look she gave him. She took his hands and led him to a chair.

"Will, I want you to sit down and try to calm down." He sat, but he didn't feel very calm.

Helen sat in the chair next to him. "You and I have needed to talk for a while now. There are some things I need to say to you, Will, and I want you to listen to them, all right?"

He nodded silently, feeling the urge to smash something. Helen reached over and took his hand.

"Will," she began gently. "I'm 157 years old. For over a hundred years of that time I've been in love with John Druitt." Will tried to pull his hand away, but she wouldn't let go. "I can't imagine that will change no matter what he is or what he does. It's my fault he is the way he is, you see." She went on to explain to Will about the Five and the experiment they had all undergone. "I know the man I knew is inside him somewhere and I must help him return to me."

Will tried to get up, wanting to leave, but she wouldn't release him. "Will, that doesn't mean I don't care for you more than I've cared for any protégé I've ever had. You and I have a connection that can't be denied, but I am not the woman I appear to be. I don't have anything to offer a young man like you…"

"Don't say that." Will growled.

She shook his hand in emphasis. "It's true, Will, no matter how much you deny it." She huffed out a small laugh that did not hold much humor. "In fact, Ashley would be a better match for you. You two are closer in age and experience."

Will shook his head vehemently. "No, Helen." She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Will, I appreciate that you want to protect me, but you need to stay out of it. Please."

He looked over at her and nodded, just wanting to get out of there. He wanted to pick up the chair he was sitting in and smash it to pieces, wanted to smash every object in that room, but not her. Never her.

He got up and faced her. "I understand what you're saying, Helen, but I mean what I say. I won't let him hurt you." Before she could answer he stalked from the room.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, dear boy, why would you want to do something like that?" Wexford held up the vial containing the scarab and looked at it the way a kid would look at candy.

Will looked up from the couch in Wexford's library. "Look, I need to have something I can use if Druitt tries to hurt Dr. Magnus or Ashley."

"But, from what you tell me, you weren't in control when you…transformed." Wexford's southern accent became more pronounced.

"I was hoping you could help me with that. Do you think there's a way I could have access to the powers I had but stay in control?"

"Hmmm, it's a possibility, certainly, but I am a researcher, not a scientist, son. Why come to me with this?" Wexford looked at him with a raised brow.

"I figured you'd know if there was something out there that I could use, that is, without letting that scarab burrow its way into my spine again." Will couldn't withhold a shudder.

"Mmm, yes, I can see how that would be unpleasant." He held up the vial again. "I suspect that this little bug doesn't necessarily have to be present to make the changes in you, just its venom. The presence of the scarab just keeps the changes constant and stable." He turned his head. Does Helen know you've come to me?"

Will broke eye contact. "Not exactly. She, uh, doesn't want me involved."

Wexford gave him a probing look. "Yes, well, when it comes to Druitt she tends to be a bit…shortsighted, doesn't she? I'd prefer it if you kept me out of this."

"Absolutely. Can you help me?"

Wexford held up the vial again. "I think I can refer you to someone who may be able to help you, but it will cost you."

"Great."

"It is much like an EpiPen used for anaphylaxis," Dr. Singh pronounced as he handed Will the tube. "It is not as strong as I would normally make it, but you still have traces of the venom in your system, and this will enhance the effects. Be forewarned, it works quickly but will only last about 30 minutes or so. Also, it will hamper your body's efforts at trying to finally expel the last of the venom."

Dr. Singh was the man Wexford had recommended. He had an office in the Old City that no one would notice if they hadn't been given directions. He was eager to help Will derive a serum from the scarab, and very interested in how it would affect the subject. He was a strange looking person, reddish skin, very tall, very thin, almost insect-like. His slanted eyes looked at Will closely. "Are you prepared to turn back into the creature you became before?"

Will looked at the vial closely and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'm going to be. Will it let me stay in control?"

Dr. Singh shook his head. "That I cannot guarantee. It is a weaker dosage, that is all."

Will nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Silence, Chapter 5

See disclaimer in Chapter 1

The next morning Will took his morning coffee into his office and started going through some notes, when there was a knock at his door. He found himself waiting for the sound of the other shoe, but decided doing his normal, daily business was the best course of action. He felt he had a plan of action ready, if needed, and that helped.

"Come in," Will called from his desk, rather than getting up.

The door swung open. "Henry." Will was somewhat surprised to see his friend. Henry rarely came to his office

"Hey, got a minute?"

Will gestured toward a chair. "Sure. What's up?"

"Oh, nothin'," Henry dropped down into the chair and casually rubbed an ear. Definitely something. He gestured towards Will's papers. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Oh, you know, more abnormals Magnus wants me to look over. Potential missions, that kind of thing."

"Ah. Hey, how are you doing, you know, with the whole…"

"You mean my waning super powers?"

Henry huffed. "Yeah, that."

"Well, I'm still under the influence. Don't tell Magnus, but I smashed one of her coffee cups this morning."

Henry laughed. "Man, she's gonna stick you in the Shoe for sure."

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy when I killed my nightstand." They shared a grin. "Hey, how are you doing, you know, with your changes?"

Henry's smile faded. "I…okay, I guess. Doc tells me to let it just happen, but it's not easy."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You're in the right place, though, you know. Imagine if you were living a normal life in the suburbs with a wife and kids, not having a clue about abnormals and this started to happen. At least you know what's going on and you're with people who understand and can help you."

Henry gave him an intent look. "Yeah, I never thought of it like that. I guess I am lucky to be here, aren't I?"

"Absolutely and…" He was just about to tell Henry that if he ever wanted to talk, he, Will, would be there for him, when Ashley burst through the door.

"Will, Henry, mom didn't come home last night."

A fist clenched itself around Will's heart. He shot to his feet.

Henry was on his feet as well. "What? Where would she go?"

Ashley was clearly agitated. "I don't know, but I have a good idea." She gave Will a probing look.

Will sighed and threw his pen down on the desk. "She's been seeing Druitt. Now that he's back to normal she thinks she can help him."

Ashley looked both betrayed and astounded. "Why would she do that? She's been guarding us against him my whole life and now she wants to spend time with him?" She looked disgusted. "And why would you let her do it?" She glared at Will.

Will huffed out a breath. "I don't think I have the power to "let" her do anything. In fact, I tried to convince her that Druitt's change wouldn't be permanent, but she told me to stay out of it. Ashley, your mother still has strong feelings for your father…"

Ashley's hand shot up. "Do NOT call him that. He's not my father. He's a sperm donor, that's all." Both men exchanged uncomfortable looks. "What if he's changed back? What if he hurt her? He could have her anywhere and we wouldn't be able to find her." Ashley's voice broke.

Will came around the desk to take Ashley's shoulders in his hands. "Ashley, we'll find her. In fact, I don't know exactly where they are, but I have a good idea of the direction."

Ashley and Henry both frowned and said in unison, "How?"

"I, uh, I followed her one night."

******

"I'll bet this is it," Ashley proclaimed.

"Why here?" Henry frowned up at the old brick building.

"Well, good old _dad, _"Ashley sneered the word, "has a thing for closed warehouses. Take it from me, I know."

They were standing in the street Will had watched Helen walk down the night he followed her. "Where's the Big Guy?" Will asked.

"He said he'd come a different way. He has to stay undercover, you know," Ashley said quietly. She pulled on the handle of the old metal door, and it came open with a creak. She gave them a triumphant look.

"See? Dad sticks to what he knows." Ashley reached behind her for her gun and entered the building, leaving Will and Henry to follow.

As they got inside, the first thing Will noticed was there were lights on overhead. Someone was definitely here. Then he saw a figure lying on the floor. Helen was lying against the far wall, unconscious, with a thin trickle of blood along the side of her mouth. God, Will thought, he hoped she was just unconscious.

Ashley saw her, too. "Mom!" She started to run to her, Henry following.

Will stayed where he was. He took the epi pen out of his pocket and jammed it into his upper thigh.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Silence, Chapter 6

See Disclaimer in part I

Will felt the rush of the venom entering his system and his vision began to fade. He put his hands to the side of his head with a moan. It was too much too fast. He couldn't black out now. He fought to stay conscious.

****

Ashley reached Helen first. "Mom," she knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, can you hear me?" Henry hovered anxiously nearby.

Helen opened her eyes and gazed blearily at her daughter. "Ashley." Her voice was weak. "What's happened?" Ashley noticed there was a swelling on Helen's cheek, and fingered it gingerly. She wiped the trickle of blood from Helen's mouth with the hem of her shirt.

"He hurt you, that's " Anger made Ashley's voice quaver.

Helen reached for her daughter. "Help me up." Henry and Ashley helped Helen to her feet. "We have to get out of here. Now." They each took one of Helen's arms and started toward the exit.

"Where's Will?" Ashley tried to see around Helen.

Henry looked up. "He was right behind us. Maybe he went back outside. Let's get her out of here."

As they moved toward the exit, Druitt appeared, blocking their path, idly smacking a lead pipe in his hand. "Oh, I can't let you leave just yet. I wouldn't hear of it."

Ashley raised her gun toward him. "We're leaving and you're not going to stop us, _dad_." The gun shook a little.

"John, you know you're reverting back to what you were. Let me help you," Helen pleaded.

Druitt advanced slowly as Ashley, Helen and Will backed up. "I don't need your help, Helen. In fact, I am becoming quite myself again. I have no quarrel with these two, they can go, but you, Helen, you are staying here with me."

A roar came from behind them. They turned to see Helen's manservant advancing on Druitt. Druitt chuckled and flashed from sight, only to appear behind the Big Guy, Druitt's fist protruding from the other's belly. The Big Guy made a strangled sound and collapsed on the floor. Helen and Ashley cried out and were immediately at his side.

Henry, to everyone's surprise, rushed Druitt, only to have Druitt turn on him, hitting him full-force with the pipe. Henry fell to the floor as well.

Ashley turned her gun on Druitt

Another roar rent the air. Ashley and Helen both gasped at what they saw. "Oh God, Will, no!" Helen looked at the creature Will had become in horror. Will glared at Druitt, growling low in his throat.

"What's this?" Druitt actually smiled. "Helen you've brought me a new toy." At this point Will rushed Druitt, who flashed out only to appear behind Ashley. He grabbed her gun away from her and before anyone could react he shot Will in the stomach.

Helen and Ashley cried out again, but Will didn't go down. He felt the impact of the bullet but there was no pain. In fact, he felt like there was lightning coursing through his veins. He felt powerful, invincible. He lowered his head and looked at the thin trickle of blood that ran from the wound. He raised his head slightly and gave Druitt an evil smile. Then he charged Druitt, but Druitt flashed out again. Will turned and ran toward Helen, determined to protect her. He wrapped an arm around her neck from behind and held her to him, preventing Druitt from grabbing her and flashing out again. "Helen," he ground out. "Mine! Mine!"

Druitt appeared again. "Why, Helen, do I have a rival for your affections? I simply cannot have that." Druitt flashed out and appeared behind Will, thrusting a hand through him as he had the Big Guy. Will roared. With Druitt's fist still inside him he managed to turn and throw Druitt away from him, forcing the arm and hand out of his body. Will made a sound like a wounded animal and went down on his knees. He fought to stay conscious. He had to protect Helen, that was his only focus.

Druitt slowly got to his feet and picked up Ashley's gun. When Helen knelt next to Will, John waved the gun at her. "Step away from him, Helen."

Helen was supporting Will. She shook her head. "No, John. Don't do this." Druitt moved the gun away from Will and toward Ashley, who had knelt next to the Big Guy. "You make the choice Helen. Is it your beloved creature or your daughter? You decide."

Will tried to rise and found he couldn't. His field of vision was becoming more narrow.

"She's your daughter, John. You'd kill her?" Helen had tears in her eyes.

"Don't make me. Move away from him, and your daughter lives."

Will was growling with each breath. He made Helen's choice for her. "No, Helen." He pushed her away from him with all his might.

"Let's see if you shake this off, boy." Druitt put the gun against Will's head as Will tried to struggle to his feet. This couldn't happen. Druitt was going to win, he was going to take Helen.

Then something unexpected happened. With a growl, a brownish-gray blur attacked Druitt from the side, knocking him down and sliding across the floor with him. Will, barely conscious, heard Ashley cry out "Henry!" And then all went black.

****

Will awoke in the infirmary of the Sanctuary. He hurt everywhere. He turned his head slightly and saw Henry in a bed nearby, and the Big Guy in a bed beyond that. Both were out cold.

The door opened and Helen appeared. She didn't look happy. "Will, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Will tried to speak, but had to clear his throat a few times before he could get out any sound. "I hurt," was all he managed.

"Serves you right." What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but believe me when I tell you," She pulled the empty epi pen from her pocket and held it up for him to see. "I'll be having a few words with Dr. Singh. Wexford, too, if I'm not mistaken."

Will grimaced. "I told them I'd keep them out of this."

"Too bad. They could have gotten you killed."

"What happened to Druitt?"

Helen glanced at the other bed. "After Henry attacked him, he disappeared. There's no way of knowing where he went. Or when." Her voice sounded a bit wistful.

Will reached over to take her hand. "I'm sorry."

Helen sniffled and squeezed his hand. "And so you should be, "she said sternly.

"Are Henry and the Big Guy going to be okay?" Will turned his head to look at both of them.

Helen looked over at them, too. "In time, yes. You, on the other hand, are undeservedly healing faster than normal thanks to your enhancements."

"Helen, I'm sorry it turned out the way it did, but I'm not sorry I did what I did. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you and I meant it."

"Will," Helen leaned over him a bit to capture his attention. "I almost lost you. I almost lost all three of you. I'd never forgive myself if any of you died because of me. You have no idea what the aftermath in that warehouse was like. John was gone and you three were lying on the floor unconscious, injured, dying. I've never been so scared in my life. And that's saying something."

"How did you manage to get us back here?"

"Ashley called Ernie and told him what had happened. He came immediately with some of his men and got you back to the Sanctuary." She huffed out a sigh. "Please Will, promise me you won't do anything like this again."

Will shook his head. "I won't be able to do this again. Dr. Singh said the last of the venom should leave my system in close to a week. It wouldn't work again."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but I can't promise you that. I won't stand by and let someone hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt Ashley, Henry or the Big Guy, either. You're my family now."

Helen smiled softly at him. "I'm glad to hear you say that, but I don't want to lose you, Will."

"I feel the same way. That's why I would do anything in my power to protect you. Especially you, Helen."

"Will…"

"No, I understand how you feel. But you have to understand how _I _feel."

Helen seemed about to say something, but instead patted his hand. "Get some sleep, all right?"

*****

Henry awoke a little while later. "So, Wolverine, how are you feeling?" Will greeted him.

Henry grinned weakly. "Well, Hulk, I hurt here and there, but I seem to be in one piece. You?"

"About the same. This is the second time you saved my ass, you know. In fact you saved all of us."

Henry looked uncomfortable with that. "Listen, dude…"

"If you're Wolverine, and you're the Hulk, what am I?" A low voice came from the other bed.

"Oh you're the Beast, for sure," Henry said.

The Big Guy grunted and turned over in the bed and went back to sleep. Henry and Will exchanged grins and prepared to do the same.

*****

A few days later, Will was released from the infirmary. He had healed almost completely, thanks to the scarab venom in his system. The fight club promoters had to have their fighters back in shape as soon as possible, he guessed, and the venom seemed to do that for them.

One night he had stayed up late reading. He was finally getting ready for bed when there was a tap at his door. He opened it to find Helen in her dressing gown. "Helen? Can't sleep?"

"Will, I…" she was obviously distressed, on the edge between staying and fleeing. He reached out and grabbed he wrist, pulling her into the room. "Helen, what's wrong?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Will, I almost lost you." Before he could react she kissed him. He pulled back for a moment in surprise, but recovered quickly. He murmured her name, then he was spearing his hands in her hair, kissing her back with all the emotion he'd been holding in check for so long.

After a few moments, she pulled back and away. "No. Will, I'm sorry this isn't fair to you." She wrapped her arms around herself and started for the door.

He stopped her with his hands on her arms. "Helen, wait." He turned her to face him. "I know your heart belongs to someone else, I know that. I'm the one who told you to go ahead and take advantage of me, remember? I meant that."

"Will…" He put a finger on her lips.

"No. I know where I stand, okay? I know my options and I don't care. It's enough to know you care for me. If this is all we can have, if this is the only way I can have you, then it's enough."

Helen reached up to cup the back of his head and kissed him again. "Will," she murmured. "Show me you're alive."

He pushed the robe from her shoulders, led her to his bed and proceeded to do just that.

Fin


End file.
